Care
by TheRedFaerie
Summary: Belle visits Zelena after she gives up her magic. WickedBeauty


Zelena was pleasantly surprised to find Belle on her doorstep. The heroes had been downright hospitable towards her since she had rid herself of her magic. She had wanted to be bitter about that fact, but she honestly should have known it would take the grandest of gestures to win them over (and everyone likes to call her dramatic). Yet she knew Belle to be different from the others, less judgmental.

Belle held up one of Robyn's stuffed animals, a green frog with giant eyes. "I believe this belongs to your little one. You left it at the shop."

"I had wondered where that went. Robyn was crying for it earlier." Zelena stepped aside and asked, "Care to be the hero and return her friend to her?" Belle smiled and entered the farmhouse.

"I would be honored. Is she in the kitchen?"

"Yes, she was just fed." The two women went into the kitchen. Belle approached the infant, smiling at the blissful bundle.

"Hello, sweetheart. Your friend here missed you," she cooed at the child and placed the toy in the crib next to her. Belle turned to Zelena. "How are you two holding up?"

"Robyn is just as content as she was before. Thankfully she doesn't realize what a mess her mother has become."

"So your magic is completely gone? There's no way to get it back? Nothing remained?" Belle's curious mind was aflutter with questions.

"Do you think I'm lying? That I'm secretly working with the Black Fairy? That's not my game. Actually, it sounds more like your husband's." They both knew it was a low blow. Belle wanted to defend Rumple, but she knew that this wasn't what Zelena's anger was truly about.

"Do you… do you regret it?" Belle asked tentatively.

"Of course I do," Zelena bit back but then softened. "But I know it had to be done. If I had had more time, I might have been able to find a way to thwart her without weakening myself." She sighed in frustration. "It's done now."

The more time Belle spent around the witch, the more layers to her she discovered. And it only heightened Belle's curiosity. Her father always said it would get her into trouble…

"Would you like to get a drink with me? I'm sure we could both use one," Belle remarked with a small smile, a smile that fell as Zelena shook her head.

"No. I can't," Zelena replied. Belle tried to not look affronted at the response but obviously didn't succeed. "I can't. Without my magic, I have to keep my wits about me to protect Robyn."

"I understand," Belle nodded her head. "It's admirable, really." Zelena scoffed. "No, I'm serious. Being a mother suits you. You may not always make the right choice for yourself, but you've been mindful of what effects your daughter. I've watched Rumple struggle with that." Belle paused. "Is—Is Rumple what you're trying to protect her over? With your magic gone, does that mean he can come after you without consequence?" Belle was horrified at the idea. She knew her husband's hatred for the woman before her.

"Is that why you're here?" Zelena's anger flared. "To find out if it's okay for your husband to make my daughter an orphan? Unbelievable! You know I was actually foolish enough to believe that you were showing genuine concern for me and my child."

"My concern is genuine, I swear," Belle panicked.

"I should've known not to trust you," she laughed bitterly. "You're _**his**_ wife, after all."

"Yes, I'm married to him, but I care for _**you**_!"

Zelena's gaze lost its violent edge, morphing into a tumultuous one of confusion, disbelief, and vulnerability. For a stretching moment, neither woman spoke, eyes locked onto one another's. A part of Zelena didn't want to question the librarian's meaning. She knew she wouldn't receive the answer she wished for. However, she was also aware that they couldn't remain in this tense encasing.

"You _care_ for me?" The question came out as little more than a whisper. Belle's own rigid posture melted, a melancholy smile taking hold over her face.

"Is that so surprising," Belle countered with her own query.

"Yes," came the immediate reply. The frown upon Zelena's face was too much for Belle to bear. She stepped closer to the taller witch.

"Then while I have you surprised already, I may as well get it over with," the brunette nervously remarked, reaching upwards and taking the redhead's head into her hands, pulling her in and joining their lips. Belle's courage only increasing as she felt Zelena match her efforts. Slowly pulling back, Belle smiled, "You've got to stop wearing such high heels around me. They make you far too tall and it far too difficult to reach you."

The only response she received from Zelena was joyful laughter.


End file.
